


Somersault Kisses

by whisksandplungers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisksandplungers/pseuds/whisksandplungers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst browsing tumblr Dan sees gifs of the latest craze in China, somersault kisses, and he wants to have a go with Phil, who's not so keen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somersault Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done already? It must have been. Oh well.  
> I saw a post that had a compilation of tumblr kisses (with some additions from other users) but I can't find it now, sorry, but anyway that's what inspired this little thing. If you haven't seen them here's what a somersault kiss looks like http://haruukagamii.tumblr.com/post/84203362111/i-believe-this-deserved-its-own-post-since-its  
> Please watch it if you haven't seen them before because I s2g they are the hardest things to describe.
> 
> And of course  
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not mean to cast any aspersions on Dan and Phil or to imply that their relationship is anything other than what they say it is.

“Absolutely not.”

“Phil, please!”

“No!”

Dan had dumped his laptop on Phil’s lap, and it had only taken one loop of the gif for Phil to give his resolute answer.

“Seriously. No way.”

Dan shuffled closer to Phil on the sofa so he could scroll down the tumblr post to reveal more of the somersault kisses.

“But look how cute it is!”

“Dan, we are two of the clumsiest people on Earth, we would get ourselves killed.”

“No no but _look_ ,” Dan pointed at the gif of two men doing the kiss, “see? we’d be fine. Please?! It’d be _so_ cute!”

Phil frowned as he spotted the grey boxes of unloaded gifs. He clicked on them, and just as he had predicted, they loaded to reveal utterly failed somersault kisses. Phil gave Dan a pointed look.

“Yes, because missing teeth and a broken back is _so_ cute.”

Dan frowned at the failed kisses. “Oh – well – um...” he floundered as he tried to find an excuse for their failure that wouldn’t apply to them as well.

“Oh I’m sure we’d be fine. And we can survive it if it goes wrong. Please Phil, please?!”

Phil laughed at his boyfriend’s childish persistence, and shook his head.

“No, Dan! Just no! After all, I’m the smaller one so _I’d_ be the one getting swung around and there is no way I’m doing that.”

Dan sat back with a pout, attempting to guilt-trip, but Phil fixed him with an exasperated stare.

“ _No,_ ”he reiterated.

Dan thought for a few moments before changing his expression to a sexy smirk.

“If you do this, I’ll let you fuck me up against the wall until I scream out your name so that all our neighbours can hear.”

Phil met Dan’s now seductively hooded eyes. He gave his own sexy smirk, putting his hand on Dan’s cheek and leaning forwards seductively. Dan’s eyes lit up at Phil’s apparent acquiescence to his request. But just millimetres away from their lips touching, Phil pulled away suddenly.

“You’d do that anyway. Gonna have to try harder than that, Danny-boy.”

Dan huffed a sigh.

A promise of four weeks washing up, dinner making, post-fetching, and, of course, the original offer, later, and Dan was grinning in anticipation as he pressed his chest over Phil’s back. In the awkward, folded position, Phil spoke from between Dan’s legs.

“I’m in fear for my life.”

Dan rolled his eyes; “it’ll be fine. Just remember to stop before the kiss itself and then the momentum won’t knock our teeth out.”

Dan readjusted to get a stronger grip on Phil’s wrists, “Right, are you ready?”

“Yep... No no wait!!” Phil squeezed his eyes shut. All he could see was the gifs of people being kicked in the face.

“I’m scared I’m gonna hurt you,” he whined.

“Don’t worry,” Dan replied assuredly, “if this all goes horribly wrong we’ll both get hurt so it cancels out.”

“Oh what fantastic logic.”

“Exactly. Anyway, I’m getting uncomfortable so can we get on with this?”

“ _You’re_ uncomfortable?” Phil scoffed, “you’re not the one with your head stuck between your legs!”

“Right then, so are you ready?”

“No.”

“Phil!”

“Ok ok yes I’m ready,” Phil said, heart beating fast at the thought of his head swinging round dangerously.

“Right. 3... 2... 1...”

Dan straightened as he pulled Phil through, and he began to swing round, but as they got to the point where Phil was parallel to the floor, suddenly Dan’s lack of fitness strength became apparent as their momentum ran out. There was a split-second that felt like eternity whilst their bodies slowed to a balanced stop, before Phil’s weight started to pull them over.

“No no NO FUCK” Dan cried as he tried to keep himself upright and hold onto Phil. But before they knew it they were on the floor with Dan on top, legs tangled, and arms awkwardly trapped between their chests.

“Ow shit,” Phil groaned, eyes clenched shut.

“Are you alright?” Dan asked, voice full of concern.

Phil’s eyes flew open and he thumped Dan hard on the shoulder.

“Ow!”

“I TOLD you Dan!” Phil sputtered, “I TOLD you that would happen!”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Dan said, flinching, all of the previous assurance of his plan fallen out of him.

“Are you ok though? Is your back alright? Did you hit your hea–“

“Yes Dan, I’m fine,” Phil interrupted with a laugh, but Dan was still looking down at him with wide, concerned eyes.

“I’m _fine,_ you nerd,” he said with a playful grin that melted away Dan’s frown.

“I’m sorry,” Dan said again with an apologetic grimace, “it was a stupid idea and I was an idiot to think –“

“Come on,” Phil said as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, “let’s have another go.”

That was the last thing Dan had expected. “Wait, what?”

“It _is_ cute, and we were close to getting it,” Phil pushed himself up to standing, “it was just a balance issue. After all, I didn’t kick you in the head. I think we can manage it,” he held out his hand to help Dan up, “if I push with my legs at the same time as you pull. That way we’re not relying on your weak arms.”

“Hey!” Dan said indignantly.

Phil cocked an eyebrow, “what was it, three push ups you managed?”

“Four, I think,” Dan mumbled.

“Oh, four? Well in that case pardon me super man.”

“Okay, point taken,” Dan conceded.

“So, if I push up with my legs at the same time we should get enough momentum going to get me all the way up.”

“Okay, but we’re putting cushions down this time. I don’t want you hurting your head."

After making the floor more fall-friendly, they got into the folded position once again. They counted in together.

“3... 2... 1...”

This time Phil ‘jumped’ at the same time as Dan pulled, and by some miracle he managed to get his legs around Dan’s waist and once again not kick him in the face. But still their momentum wasn’t quite enough and their heads hovered a foot away from each other.

“No no no no!” Dan cried, stumbling forwards as he tried to keep their balance. Somehow, Phil found abs he didn’t know he had and Dan gave a final pull to bring Phil close enough to kiss. They both smiled before finally locking their lips together. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist to keep him up as they began laughing with relief into the kiss.

“Ooof,” Dan huffed, guiding Phil’s legs back to the floor, “get off you heavy lump.”

Phil brought his other leg down so they were both standing.

“We did it!” Phil said with a bright grin.

“We did it!” Dan repeated, “sort of.”

“It was good enough. Neither of us died.”

“And I’m glad of that,” Dan said, leaning in for another kiss.

“We should practice and film it for a video,” Dan said as he pulled away.

“Mmm, yeah,” Phil said, “but first, you need to keep your promise.”

He leaned forwards, bringing their lips tantalisingly close and running his hands down Dan’s back to gently hold his arse. Dan bit his lip in anticipation, but before he knew it Phil gripped his hips and twisted Dan to face the lounge door.

“There’s a whole sink full of dishes!”

Dan groaned. “You absolute twat.”

“You made a promise.”

“Yes, yes I did,” Dan said as he trudged out the door towards the kitchen. Phil caught up with him in the hallway to stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” he said with a kiss to the back of Dan’s neck, “I’ll let you fulfil your other promise when you’re done.”

“You better,” Dan replied with a wink.

Dan only managed to get half the dishes washed before Phil decided he had too much adrenalin pumping through his veins from the somersault to not immediately take Dan up on his original offer. As Phil pushed him roughly against the wall, Dan decided he liked somersault kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm worried this is slightly unrealistic because I'm not sure if these clumsy dorks would ever quite manage a somersault kiss? Ah well, I'll give them the benefit of the doubt. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that and thanks ever so much for reading! Sorry for not writing the smut at the end. I cba. I suppose if you ask nicely enough I'll consider it ;)
> 
> Shameless promo: thedepressiveoptimist.tumblr.com come say hi I'm lonely


End file.
